Jeran's Rival
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: (Based in Battle for Meridell) Jeran is the Champion of Meridell. None can defeat him. No evil... until he came appeared. With his dark sword Kosmos, will the champion be able to stop him? Please RnR!
1. Part I

Jeran's Rival: Part I  
  
Hi! I'm wolfox_okamichan, and it's my first time sending a story here in Neopets! (Although I've written many stories! ^_^) Anyway, this story takes place in Meridell, some time during Lord Kass' rule in Citadel of Darigan. I really like Lupes, and Jeran's my favorite, second is Garon! Jeran is Meridell's champion. Yeah, he's cute, strong, and heroic, but he still lacks something... a rival! I hope you enjoy my story, because it's all about Lord Kass' champion, Jeran's rival. What are you waiting for? Scroll the page down and read! Expect RPG-ish, wolfish, and Japanese words here! Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets except the names!  
  
Inside the Citadel of Darigan, at the meeting hall...  
  
"This is truly rewarding," a dark Eyrie gruffly mentioned as he looks down from the opened window of the room, "you have completed your training, Lupe. And to tell you the truth, you impressed me more than what I hoped for."  
  
"Thank you, my lord," a black Lupe, suited with a black runic armor and a hexed shield, replied while kneeling down to Lord Kass. "Finally, the day has come for Meridell to tremble at its feet. Their time of reckoning has finally arrived."  
  
"But brother," a dark-gray female Gellert in dark white robes remarked, "what about their hero, Jeran? He's very skilled and he possesses the Legendary Sword. How can you-"  
  
"Are you questioning your brother's skill, Jill?" Kass growled, cutting the quip of the Gellert. "I understand your uneasiness, but don't worry! Come..." He opened a door that reveals a pathway. That pathway leads to a strange locked door. The three walked towards the closed entry. They stopped in front the locked door, with the young Lupe and the nervous Gellert behind their lord.  
  
The Eyrie cups his hands. A fireball appeared in it and then he whams it to the door. It shattered into pieces as the interior of the room was slowly revealed. "Welcome," he grinned, "welcome to the Forbidden Chamber."  
  
The Lupe glanced at the sword chained at a magical rock. "I wonder," he murmured. "Is that what I think it is, my lord?"  
  
"Very clever, my warrior," Kass replied with an evil smile. "That's the Kosmos Sword. It is the direct opposite of Jeran's Legendary Sword. It can sense on the hatred and anger, the passion to hurt, the evil that resides within its wielder. And it chooses only the one befitted to hold the sword. If you're not the one, then you'll be turned into a stone forever!"  
  
"Brother, be careful!" Jill cautioned her brother. "Something bad might happen!"  
  
"Don't worry," the Lupe answered back with his back facing her. "I am capable of pulling it out from its chains. I'll be the one to finish that naïve champion of Meridell!" He walked at the stone and slowly touched the handle. As his paws grasped it, dark energy gathered into his thoughts. The sword is scrutinizing his heart! The Lupe gathered his strength into his hands, slowly pulling the sword out. At his heavy breath, he pulled the weapon out, giving the blade a dark glow. "I am Janus!" he howled. "I'll rip that Jeran fool into pieces!"  
  
######  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in a river at Meridell...  
  
Jeran placed his feet down at the river. He felt the gentle waves relaxing his ankles and the warmth massages his soles. In his ordinary clothes, he doesn't look like a heroic knight.  
  
"Jeran!" Lisha, Jeran's sister, yelled. "Hey! Here's your fishing rod!" She threw it towards the blue Lupe, who skillfully catches it. She then sat beside him, smiling. "It's really nice of you to fish with me!" she leered.  
  
"Why not?" Jeran replied with a laugh. "I'm getting bored doing nothing, and you don't want your brother to be rustic, right? Besides, I'm your brother!" The two then laughed.  
  
Their happy moments won't last, however. As they were fishing, Jeran sensed something bad approaching. "Lisha, run away from here as fast as you can!" he ordered. Lisha slowly stood up, but Jeran tackled her, making them both roll to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, a crescent-shaped wave quickly hit the spot where Jeran and Lisha were. It was lightning fast! Luckily, Jeran sensed it. The Lupe looked up at the sky while quickly putting his golden armor on. He noticed a hovering platform made out of magic. A Lupe in black outfit and a Gellert in robes are riding on it.  
  
"Who are they?" Lisha wondered in terror, moving back to get her staff – Scimitar Staff, a long rod that resembles a sword, with Moon Rune minerals encrusted at the tip.  
  
The two stepped down from the magical platform. The lady Gellert made it disappear. The black-armored Lupe walked forward, beckoning Jeran. "I am convinced that you are the champion, Jeran! Now, prepare to meet your matchmaker! My name is Janus!"  
  
Jeran gasped for a while as he prepares for a fight. He felt in his deepest side that this would not be a regular battle.  
-To be continued 


	2. Part II

Jeran's Rival: Part II  
  
Hi! It's me again! This is the second part of my thrilling Neopets story. I was really fascinated on Neopets' Battle for Meridell so much that I made a story! Anyway, I hope you liked my story so far, since many plots and twists will happen (especially to Jeran and his rival, Janus)! What are you waiting for? Read!  
  
Back again at the encounter between Jeran and Janus...  
  
"Just exactly who are you again?" Jeran asked the black Lupe as he quickly fastens his greaves. "I don't really anonymous people ruining my day!"  
  
"Weren't you listening!" the armored Lupe shouted as he points the Kosmos to Jeran. "I am Janus! Remember that name for that shall be the one people of Meridell will soon call the Defeater of the Champion!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Lisha yelled as she casts Fire Orb at the tip of her Scimitar Staff. She fires it towards the black-armored Lupe, which dissipated because of the female Gellert casting the same spell. "What did you do that for and who are you!?" she yelled.  
  
"In honor of the battle between my brother Janus and Jeran, none of us must interfere," the dark gray female Gellert announced. "My name is Jill, and as what you've heard, I'm his younger sister."  
  
"Anyway, I see that our hero isn't prepared for the battle yet," Janus stated as he looks at Jeran, hesitatingly putting his armor on. "And since I'm a Lupe with a crave for an honorable battle, I'll wait until you're ready, champ! But remember, there is no escape!"  
  
"Dang!" Jeran growled as he puts on his golden mail. "But to be frank, you're really a warrior yourself by the way you speak, and I can see by the way you dress you're from Darigan and are working for Kass. I wonder... why are you doing this?"  
  
"That's... that's none of your business!" Janus shouted. He then noticed the Lupe finished in his preparations, especially when Jeran unsheathed the Legendary Sword from its sheath. "Enough chit-chat! Let's fight!" he howled at the top of his voice.  
  
"Brother, be careful!" Jill whispered at the air. Even though she's not a pessimist, she feels something will happen. Something horrific.  
  
"Jeran, don't lose!" Lisha cheered out from the back. She believes that her brother can beat anything that is evil. But can he stop Janus?  
  
Jeran positioned himself to a defensive stance with his sword pointing out. "Maybe we can talk about this!" he suggested, hoping not to cause any brawling or bloodshed in the fight.  
  
"There is no need for words!" the black Lupe yelled as he charges towards the other defending Lupe. He quickly delivered a slash that was guarded by Jeran's blade. When the black Lupe swung the Kosmos blade, it glowed a dark glow. Also, when the Kosmos and Jeran's blade contacted upon hit, the swords glowed and flashed, creating luminous sparkles around. It seems that Jeran's and Janus' weapons reacted to each other. The two then flipped away from each other, positioning themselves again.  
  
"Your sword," Jeran wondered after the previous effects happened, "what is it?"  
  
"Hah! Finally, you noticed it!" Janus boasted as he waves his sword. "This is the feared forbidden weapon of the Citadel of Darigan! This is the Kosmos Sword, the only blade capable of destroying your pathetic Legendary Sword!" He then rushed forward again, with the sword in a darker glow. The Kosmos Sword felt Janus' anger and hatred, making Janus stronger.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Meridell Castle...  
  
"What a wonderful day today!" the happy King Skarl proclaimed as he looks out from the balcony of the famous castle. "Hmm... speaking of wonderful, where is my wonderful and trusted knight, Jeran?" he then approached at the two Pteri guards guarding the hallway that exits the balcony and asked them, "Have you seen Jeran?"  
  
"No sir," one of the Pteri guards answered back with a salute. "He had gone fishing with his sister Lisha at a river near here."  
  
The royal Skeith nodded and then moved back to his activity. However, as soon as he looked at a nearby river, he noticed flashes and explosions with shapes of slashes bustling. "Hey, Jeran and Lisha are there right?" he thought. He then knew something is happening. "You two! Go to the spot where Jeran and Lisha are fishing. Check if there's something unusual there!" he ordered the two Pteri guards.  
  
The other Pteri leaned at the balcony. He also noticed the flashy effects that King Skarl saw. "We'll be heading there, sir!" the Pteri saluted and went off, followed by the other.  
  
Back at the battlefield...  
  
"Jeran! Be careful!" Lisha shouted. "I feel something bad might happen if you get yourself hurt!" She then noticed Jill walking towards her. Being cautious, she readied her Scimitar Staff for a protective magic.  
  
"There is no need for that," the Gellert softly spoke. Lisha slowly lowered her staff, and he Gellert stood beside her. They watched the fierce battle of the two Lupes... and their brothers. "I don't know what the final outcome might be," Jill stated, "but I am feeling sorry for you. Your brother, the heroic Jeran, cannot handle the Kosmos' power. Not even the armor he's wearing can protect him."  
  
"You're just scaring me!" Lisha cried out to Jill. "My brother will win! No baddie can stop him!" Jill just nodded, but she still feels something bad.  
  
Jeran again positioned into his defensive position, this time, he was panting. "That Kosmos Sword seems to be getting stronger... or am I getting weaker?" he thought to himself. However, he was caught in his own thoughts, making him open for attack. Janus noticed it and quickly rushed forward.  
  
"Prepare to die, Lupe!" he howled with his sword giving a dark luminosity. He delivered a powerful slash that could harm Jeran mortally.  
  
The blue Lupe quickly noticed it and blocked it. However, the Legendary Sword seems to be losing its power. It was cut in half as soon as Janus delivered a full-pledged slash. "What the!?" he gasped with fear.  
  
Janus laughed evilly as he brandished the Kosmos Sword, hitting Jeran's chest. It ruined his armor, with a large wound on his chest. "Hmph! This will be your last!" he snickered as he approached Jeran. However, he was stopped when a voice summoned him.  
  
"Sir Janus!" an Eyrie yelled. He's one of Kass' men, easily noticeable with his outfit. He then landed on his feet with a message he announced. "I bring orders from Lord Kass, sir. He wanted you and your sister back. If you were in a middle of a fight, he ordered to stop it."  
  
"Tough luck!" Lisha moaned to herself. She then rushed towards her brother, crying as she tries to bring him up. "Talk to me!"  
  
"Aghh... My chest..." Jeran coarsely and softly groaned. "My body... I start to feel weak... slowly..."  
  
Jill again created a platform in which she and Janus stepped on. "You were lucky," Janus growled as he points his Kosmos Blade to the fallen hero, "but next time, you won't be!" They flew up along with the Eyrie messenger, slowly fading away from the sky.  
  
The two Pteris that King Skarl ordered arrived in a nick of time. They saw the wounded Jeran. They immediately carried him and took him to the palace. As they were traveling, one of the Pteris asked, "What happened?"  
  
"A powerful warrior," Lisha cried. "He has destroyed the Jeran's sword! He's powerful! We must tell it to the king!"  
-To be continued 


	3. Part III

Jeran's Rival: Part III  
  
Hey ya all! Is the thrill ready to smack your face? Are you all anxious what happened to him? Ahh! I just knew it! You couldn't take the suspense! ; ) Anyway, I hope you're ready for the next part! Oh yeah, you'll love this one since there's somebody who'll be waiting for you!  
  
Inside Meridell Castle's Magic Class...  
  
"All right!" a brown female Lupe kid with classroom robes shouted on a large mannequin inches away from her. "Take this spell! Stars Strike!" Small luminous star-like figures appeared in front of her. She commands them to charge at the doll, but something bad happened. The stars twinkled and scattered around her. "Get it off! Get it off!" she whimpered. The class laughed at her.  
  
"Dispel," an old blue Kacheek with a tall magician's hat and wrinkled robes commanded as he claps his hands once. The stars disappear, and the young Lupe smiled in embarrassment. "Were you trying to do this?" the old mage smiled at her. "Stars Strike!" Stars formed around the mage. They then charged towards the mannequin, hitting it many times. He faced again at the young Lupe and scolded, "Miss Luna, you weren't focusing your spirit in your head and at the mannequin! Remember that a magician should know his opponent and the magic he or she is going to use against it!"  
  
"Yes Professor Magus," Luna, the young Lupe, whined. "I won't forget it again." She then walked back at her seat, with the whole class looking at her.  
  
Later, somewhere at the castle...  
  
"Flame Wall!" she shouted at a hallway. Flames gathered in front of her, creating a fire barrier. "I did it!" she cheered at herself. "I never knew I could do it, but I did it!"  
  
"Nice work, Luna!" Lisha, who was walking at the hallway, noticed her. "Uhh... but something's burning at your tail..."  
  
Luan greeted Lisha. "Oh hi, Lisha!" she smiled. Then, she sniffed something burning. When she looked at her tail, she noticed that it was in fire! She panicked around, shouting "Fire! Fire!" around and around.  
  
"Let me help you," Lisha shouted as she casts a water spell, showering Luna. It doused the tail fire, yet it also made the flame wall disappear. Lisha then saw the Lupe friend parking herself at the floor, crying.  
  
"I couldn't do it!" she whimpered again. "I'm really jealous to you, Lisha! You could easily cast a magic that flies in your mind, while I can't cast a spell that's written on a textbook!"  
  
"No Luna," the Aisha smiled as she pulls her friend up. "I believe you can do it! After all, every mage starts out bad! Sooner or later, you won't make a mistake! In fact, you can cast a magic that's in your mind right now!"  
  
"Thanks! *sniffs*" Luna smiled as she stops on crying. "Say, where's your brother, Jeran? I haven't seen him around here."  
  
"He's being nursed to health," Lisha replied with a sudden change in tone. "A Lupe named Janus had a battle against him, and after the fierce battle, the Legendary Sword that Jeran has was destroyed! It made Janus deliver a powerful strike that injured my brother!"  
  
"Whoa! I'm really sorry!" Luna gasped after hearing what happened. "Gosh, that must've been hard. Have you already told that to the king?"  
  
"Yeah, and he didn't know how to bring the sword back to its original shape..." Lisha replied while looking down.  
  
Earlier, at the courtroom of Meridell Castle...  
  
"What!?" King Skarl shouted to a surprise. "Somebody has attacked Jeran and destroyed his sword!?"  
  
"That's right, sir!" one of the Pteris replied. "Lisha knew the whole story, and after telling it to Your Majesty, would you sir have answers?"  
  
"I'm afraid this king has no answer at all," King Skarl replied in a low tone. "Never has the Legendary Sword been destroyed. Also, I never thought no vile person like that Janus could pull the Kosmos sword. Only the darkest of dark could do that! Anyway, is Jeran taken to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes sir," Lisha cried, "and I still worry about him! The wound caused by that blade seems to be sapping my brother's energy!"  
  
"That's why the king summoned me to heal him, young Aisha!" a benevolent voice echoed the room. A green Nimmo with a turban and priest-like outfit approached Lisha. "Don't worry, child. I'm here to save him."  
  
"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Nigel. He's a priest specialized in removing dark magic," King Skarl introduced the Nimmo. "As soon as I saw those flashy things at the river at my balcony, I consulted him if things like this happened."  
  
"So, you have no idea how to reform the blade?" Lisha asked the king. "I'm sorry," the king replied in a low tone, "that's beyond my knowledge."  
  
Later at the canteen...  
  
"Don't worry, Lisha!" Luna smiled as she bites a large Chia-shaped chocolate. "I'm here at your side."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled back, giving her happy image back. "I feel better now. In return, I'll help you in your magic!"  
  
"Thanks Lisha, but I prefer to have more mistakes!" Luna laughed. "It's fun when I commit those stuff! But next time, I'll be at your brother's next battle and beat the heck out of that Janus!" She and Lisha laughed, but soon, they stopped. Her pendant, a crescent-shaped jewel, glowed. The two wondered what it means.  
-To be continued 


End file.
